Parnival Plunder (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Goldbug, modern day pirates | Relatives = Ka-Zar (brother), Lord Robert Plunder (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York; Formerly Plunder Castle, Kentish Town, London, England | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 215 lbs. | Eyes = Black | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Has at times had cybernetic prosthetics, some of which were visible on his face | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Pirate, engineer, scientist | Education = Advanced degrees in engineering | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Plunder Castle, Kentish Town, London, England | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Daredevil #12 | HistoryText = Parnival Plunder was the brother of Kevin Plunder. When their father, Lord Robert Plunder discovered the Savage Land, word leaked out and he sent Kevin to live there and Parnival to live as a sailor to keep them safe. Believing Kevin had been killed, Parnival established himself as the lord of Plunder Castle as a front for his criminal activities as the Plunderer. Upon learning that his brother had survived in the Savage Land as Ka-Zar, the two clashed on several occasions. Ka-Zar would later believe he had seen Parnival die only to learn years later that it was one of Parnival's flunkies and that Parnival had survived, albeit with cybernetic prosthetics to combat his frostbite, and returned to New York City to begin building an empire which included purchasing large amounts of Manhattan real estate. Parnival tricked Ka-Zar into believing he had learned more about their father's inheritance and lured his brother to New York by hiring Kraven the Hunter's teacher Gregor to torment and attack Ka-Zar and his family. This would then lead Ka-Zar and Shanna to seek him out in New York as he had hoped and confront him for his actions, leading Parnival to send the Rhino after them to keep them busy while he had the hidden terraformer technology stolen from the Savage Land and had them attacked by his men again. During this time Parnival had been secretly recruited to work for Thanos behind the scenes who had been trapped in a dimensional void, he planned to terraform the Earth, allow Parnival to rule it, and use the terraformer technology to force the universe into obeying him. When Ka-Zar and Shanna came to confront Parnival about his actions and to learn more about their medallion keys, Parnival had the terraformers activated and turned Manhattan into a jungle similar to the Savage Land. Ka-Zar learned about his brothers partnership with Thanos and his desire to rule a transformed Earth, Ka-Zar forced Parnival to reveal how to get to Thanos before attempting to trap Ka-Zar, Shanna and Zabu inside with Thanos. This backfired when an empowered Thanos grabbed ahold of him and dragged him through the portal, when he proved a nuisance to Thanos he was left on Titan. Civil War During the Civil War, the Plunderer sought out refuge with Captain America (Steven Rogers). However, the Punisher seemingly executed Goldbug and the Plunderer before Captain America could stop him. Later, hired by Roxxon, Plunderer revealed that he had sent an impersonator to Cap, and that was the man killed by the Punisher, though he encouraged the belief that he was dead. Mighty Avengers Parnival was seen attempting to steal Horizon Labs technology, but was defeated by the combined team of the Heroes for Hire and Spider-Man. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Parnival has been shown to be somewhat agoraphobic as well as having a fear of germs | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Plunder Family